T.C.A.
T.C.A. stands for the Tyfanas Clans Alliance. The TCA is a relatively young country. It was founded from several independent city states in the wake of the destruction of one neighboring countries, Nezvian, at the hands of the mad Warlock Skrell. The TCA is easily the most modern and progressive country in the world right now and second in terms of influence only to the Elven Empire. The TCA has good relationships with their two neighbors Crovia and the Elven Empire. The TCA has enacted a policy of sealing any magic they deem sufficiently dangerous, such as the ones used by Skrell to destroy Nezvian, which has proved somewhat controversial and sparked a recent war between the TCA and Alerar (aka the Outlands as they are called post-war) a country to the south; the Warlock's War which the TCA won but at considerable cost. The TCA currently includes the Outlands as dominion of the TCA. The land is split up into territories based around the former city territories which allied to form Tyfanas and a few commonwealths to cover areas which do not have any city territory. The TCA currently includes 5 states and two commonwealths, some of which are even not fully recovered from the war. It has a parliament and a Senate for governing bodies. The senate is supposed to represent the interest of the country while the parliament is supposed to protect the right of the territories. Additionally only nobles can be elected to the senate while there are no such restrictions on the parliament. Each territory has a consul which in theory presides over the territory as a whole and a Magistrate who rules the city territory. Unlike a mayor who simply rules a village, the Magistrate has special privileges and powers usually reserved for a governor where as the Consuls have less power and tend to focus on issues between the territories themselves and sometimes even territory issues with surrounding countries usually at the behest of the magistrate making it something akin to a localized vice president or secretary of state to the magistrates who hold all the real power. The territories are fairly independent with the central government playing a more relaxed role at the moment. The country is ruled by a President generally elected however other national positions such as ministers are appointed in a parliamentary fashion. Each state is allowed to set its own rules concerning elections of the magistrates & consuls and vary by state. This system was designed to attempt to balance the city power, territory and national authority which it does but at the expense of a somewhat weak central government. Each state mantains its own army which supliments a smaller national guard and forien legion. The states also keep their own police forces with the central government is only allowed to employ single policing agency called the Authority whose main task is to enforce collection and destruction of Legacy Items, one of the few issues all states can continuously agree on.